Safe In My Heart
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: Heartbreak, pain and a couple who's drastically trying to find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter One

She never knew she would fall into a black hole like this. That black hole being Anthony Dinozzo. His charm, looks and the way he did everything made her fall deeper. Not only did his kiss make her knees weak, but the way he looked at her made her skin shiver.

I Ziva David I./ was finally in a serious relationship with I Anthony Dinozzo /I . The thought puzzled everyones mind except for those few who knew there had been feelings all along. The countless arguments and non-fulfilled sexual tension led to numerous nights of the thoughts about "what if" . What if they did more during their undercover mission? What if there was more behind them being just really good friends? What if Tony was Zivas Prince Charming all along?

New Years Eve had bchanged /b everything. The countdown started, the cheers rang in and that one ukiss/u finally happened. The kiss that sealed it all. Two people who had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. Since that moment, they'd been inseparable. Work had been even better, specially being partners with someone you were crazy about. Abby squealed every time she'd see them flirt, kiss or touch. Which, is what Tony and Ziva had expected out of her since she had always been on "Team Tiva". Surprisingly, Gibbs hadn't been pissed at the news. Although Rule number 12 was still a rule, all that mattered to him was that his two agents had finally found happiness.

It had been a special day in the office. Tony and Ziva were celebrating their 6 month anniversary. Who would've ever known they'd make it that long without her killing him with a paperclip. The elevator dinged and the door opened revealing Tony Dinozzo walking out with a bouquet of red roses.

"AWWWWW!" Abby skipped over to McGees desk and watched.

"Happy Anniversary sweet cheeks!" Tony walked over kissing Ziva and handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva blushed as she smelled the roses.

"Grab your gear! We're headed out." Gibbs walked into the bullpen and towards the elevator.

Ziva placed her roses into a vase on her desk that was already filled with water and flowers. Tony loved getting her flowers, he though they made her happy. Which , they did, he just didn't know that the only thing she needed to be happy was him. Quickly grabbing her back pack and gear she walked towards the elevator letting her hands drop to the side of her, As she reached the elevator she felt a hand take hers. Looking up she looked into the beautiful brown eyes of Tony. She smiled slightly and got into the elevator with the rest of their team.

"Boss it looks like someone really wanted this guy dead!" Tony chirped looking around the scene and at the dead body that laid in front of them all. Gibbs hand flew at the back of Tony's head and slapped him.

"Ah!" Tony shouted . "What was that for!?"

"Quit joking around and find some clues Dinozzo before I have your ass out on the street!" Gibbs shouted back. Tony continued to walk around the crime scene and over to Ziva who was taking pictures at clues.

"Whatcha doin' ?" He leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"Taking pictures Tony… unlike you, I actually want to keep my job." she smirked.

"I like my job Zee-vah. I just want to spend some alone time with you, that's all" he kissed her neck where he knew he could get a reaction out of her.

"TONY!" she pushed him away, giggling.

"Anymore grab ass and you two will be fired!" Gibbs voice roared through the building. Tony smirked as he walked away from Ziva quickly before he was left filing for unemployment.

This marked the end of everything good. It took Ziva David six months to find herself in a black hole in which she never could get out of, no matter how hard she tried. The last happy memory she had with him was their six month anniversary and she couldn't think of any night she wanted back more than that night because the day after that night was when hell officially froze over.


	2. Chapter 2

It only took six months for her father, Eli, to find out about her and Tony dating. All hell had broke loose because of it. Vance called Ziva to his office to discuss the matter which only left her to coming raging out of his office. Tony grabbed her arm as she stormed out.

"Hey…heyy..what's wrong?!" he held onto her arm tenderly.

"Nothing! Get off of me!" she pulled her arm away which only made him hang on stronger.

"Zi..come on! You know you can tell me anything! Do I need to go in there and kick Vance's ass?!" he looked into her eyes to try and figure out what was going on, but he couldn't find anything except anger.

"No! Tony! Just leave me alone for right now?! Please!" she shouted desperately to him.

He had never seen her so angry before, it was frightening to him so he kept pleating on, "No, Zi! I'm not gonna let you walk away like this. Just tell me what's wrong! I'm your boyfriend, I can help you!"

"Tony, this matter can not be helped!" she shoved her arm away and walked towards the bullpen with him right behind her. If she were to have stopped walking, he would've bumped into.

"Oh my god, Tony!" she stopped right by her desk, "If you're gonna act like a puppy and follow me around! You minds well quit barking!"

"Ziva I just want to know what Vance said to you! Holy shit you're making this so complicated!" Now he was annoyed, he wanted to know why she was keeping this from him.

She lost her temper right then and there and shouted "FINE! MY FATHER WANTS TO COME HERE AND SEE IF YOU'RE TREATING ME PROPERLY AND IF NOT, I'LL HAVE TO GO BACK WITH HIM!" she felt the tears start forming in her eyes.

"Your father knows about us…? I don't understand how he found out! I mean, it's not like we're all over a radar! Is he watching us?!" he just spit our random things to hide his anger.

"Oh my god, I don't know Tony!" she was in mid-breath when Tony spoke again.

"I'll fucking kill him if he comes anywhere near you again after sending you on that whole Somalia trip that almost got you fucking killed Ziva!" he stared at her.

At that moment, she didn't remember anything she was doing. She lost all control from all of the emotions raging inside of her. The last thing she remembers is hearing Gibbs yell "Ziva, What the hell do you think you're doing?!" and running over her grabbing at her arms. She looked down at a blue faced Tony, and noticed she was choking him with her hands around his neck in a tight grip. She had seen the fear in his eyes and she let go, trying to gain herself back. She almost just killed Tony. Tony. The love of her life. She was silent for a moment, and watched Gibbs and Mcgee help pick Tony up as he gained color to his face. She looked around and noticed the whole bullpen looking at her and she felt nothing but guilt inside. She went to grab onto Tony and tell him how much she loves him and his sorry but Gibbs pushed her away as Mcgee walked towards the elevator with Tony.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?!" Gibbs stared at her furious.

"I….I… don't know." Ziva stared down at the ground. She could feel her eyes tearing up.

"You don't know?! Ziva you almost killed Tony!" He slammed his fist down onto her desk. She didn't have anything to say. She couldn't even comprehend that she did that.

"Ziva, why don't you just go home and think about what the hell you just did. I can fire you for that…" he stared at her as she grabbed her bag and slowly walked away.

The rest of the night was gloomy, Ziva sat on the couch and kept trying to call Tony. She took a shower and returned to trying to get a hold of Tony. After the 40th time it had gone to voicemail, she'd given up. She had figured he needed his space and she'd go running back into his arms in the morning, but for now she went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she quickly woke up, not sleeping well considering he wasn't next to her the whole night. She hurried to get ready and started out to work, not even caring what she looked like. When she walked into the bullpen, she looked around to see Mcgee staring at her. Setting her bags down next to her desk, Ziva looked across to notice an empty desk. Nothing was ontop of the desk, no paperwork, pictures or anything. Confused as hell, she saw Gibbs hurrying over. He stopped and stood right in front of her just staring.

She finally got the confidence to speak up, "Where is he….?" she looked up to Gibbs .

"He quit this morning." Gibbs stared at her. You could see the disappointment in his eyes as he stared.

"He'll come back…I mean, he can't possibly…" she couldn't speak. She was choked up as the tears streamed down her face. She had led Tony to quit the job he loved.

"Ziva…you choked him…I think this was the end for him." Gibbs walked away.

Ziva felt her knees caving in, she backed up to the cabinet behind her and slowly slid down. She stayed there the whole day, crying histerically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ziver…go home," Gibbs stared down at the brunette who was still curled up in a ball on the ground. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes swollen from crying. He held out his hand and she grabbed it, slowly getting up. Turning around quickly, grabbing her bag, she ran to the elevator. Looking at her phone, she kept dialing his number, but only getting his voicemail.

By the time she reached her car, she had called him about 23 times. Figuring he wanted his space, she sighed and looked in her rearview mirror. Tony was the only guy she'd ever been with that made her this crazy. All of the previous day's actions kept replaying in the back of her mind. Hurting Tony? Never. She would never let herself down for this one.

Quickly, Ziva changed transmissions into reverse and backed out of the NCIS parking lot. Driving the usual way she did, she headed towards Tony's apartment. She'd been staying there every night except for the previous one so, it couldn't hurt going there now. Not caring if he needed his space, she wanted to apologize to him. If they really did love each other, they wouldn't let this ruin them, right?

Running up the stairs to his apartment, Ziva knocked on the door obnoxiously. No answer. _What the hell am I doing..I have a key!_ She thought to herself, grabbing her keys and anxiously finding his. Opening the door up, she turned on the light and saw everything was normal.

"Tony?" she called out, walking into the apartment looking around. No answer. She walked towards the bedroom, not finding a single hint of Tony. As she entered the bedroom, she looked around. Something was different. He had been here, but where the hell did he go? Looking over towards the closet, she froze. All of her clothes were there…but only a few of his were left. Panicking, she ran over towards the closet and looked at what was left. A few of his Ohio State t-shirts that she wore of his, her favorite ones. Everything else of his was missing. Feeling her heart drop, she walked back out to the living room and looked underneath the TV.

All of his movies were gone. This wasn't a crime either, no one had come into the apartment and stole all of Tony's movies and clothes. There was only one answer to this, the answer that Ziva didn't want to admit. Tony had left.

Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she dialed Gibbs number, tears streaming down her face.

"Ziver…I thought I told you to go home," his voice echoed on the line.

"He's gone….Gibbs he's gone!" she screamed into the phone, breaking down. She dropped to the ground, holding her phone close to her.

"What- Ziva what's going on?!" he could hear her crying hysterically again.

"I'm at…his…apartment Gibbs. All….all of his stuff….it's…it's…gone." he could tell she was heartbroken.

"I'll be right over…" Gibbs hung up quickly and headed on his way to get his Mossad agent.

About ten minutes later, Gibbs opened Tony's apartment door to find Ziva on the ground. Her eyes looked like waterfalls, with water streaming down quicker than you could imagine. He bent down to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed how all of Tony's movies were gone. Tony's prized possessions.

_Where the hell are you Dinozzo?_ Gibbs muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months later, the squad room seemed unusually quiet. Ziva sat at her desk, typing away at her computer. Mcgee looked over at her, she looked cheerful today for the first time in a while. He smiled slightly, wondering why Anthony Dinozzo chose to have never come back for such a sweet woman. _Idiot_, he sighed to himself.

"Mcgee…why are you creepily smiling at me?" Ziva looked at him in utter confusion.

"Sorry Ziva, I was just thinking about a few things," He replied.

"Okay then…" She looked down, still confused. American people had only gotten more complicated to her the longer she lived here.

"Is this a joke right now? You can't be serious!" Gibbs yelled into his phone. He sighed, putting his hand over his face. His office was just about to become a war zone. Slamming down his phone, he looked around. Five months ago seemed like they were forever, but now it was all coming back to haunt them, especially his Mossad agent.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva's desk, her quickly looking up at him.

"Hi Gibbs!" she smiled.

"Ziver," he nodded. She could tell that something was wrong, he had that look in his eyes. This look was only found when something back was approaching. Worriedly, she spoke.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a new case that we've gotten," he sighed and motioned for Mcgee to walk over to Zivas desk.

"What's going on boss?" Mcgee walked over, worriedly. Gibbs had never done anything like this before.

"Well, we've been put on a new case. We're helping out the NCIS department from New York," Gibbs looked down.

"That's great! We've never actually met any of them, so now we will!" Ziva smiled, trying to figure out why Gibbs was so depressed about meeting the department from New York.

"Yeah Boss, I agree! We've never actually got to work on a case with another department before, so it should be a good experience," Mcgee chimed in.

"Woah! What are we all doing without me?!" A tall, dark haired man walked over to Ziva's desk. Ziva rolled her eyes. Richard, was the coward who replaced Tony. He was absolutely annoying and stuck up. Ziva had never gotten along with him, which Gibbs understood. He knew she wouldn't take a liking to another partner after having her heart ripped out of her by her previous partner, Anthony Dinozzo.

Muttering something in Hebrew under her breath, Gibbs laughed and began to talk again.

"This team in New York will be showing up any time now, I was just informed. I was also informed that their director is someone who we all-" Gibbs stopped as he heard the elevator open.

Stepping out of the elevator, they all looked at a man they once knew. He had a black suit on, with a white shirt underneath. He took off his sunglasses and looked around, motioning the people behind him to follow him. Anthony Dinozzo had just stepped foot into the NCIS DC office for the very first time in months.

"Holy…shit." Mcgee had no clue what else to say. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Ziva's mind.

Ziva looked around, feeling dizzy. She felt like she was going to be sick. _Was this a joke? Was she being Punk'd? Ashton Kucher must have been ready to pop out at any minute now._ All of these thoughts were running through her head as she stood there and stared with the rest of the team looking at her previous partner, in more ways than work related, Tony.

"What are we all staring at?" Richard cockly stated, smirking. Ziva had now moved behind Richard so Tony wasn't able to see her over him. Tony looked at the man up and down, _That's who they got to replace me? What the hell?_

"Gibbs." Tony held out his hand, professionally towards the silver haired man. This was a change, since when was Tony professional?

"How are you Tony?" Gibbs smiled at him, feeling bad knowing that Ziva was somewhere behind him feeling completely helpless.

"Doing good. Out in New York, such a change" Tony smiled shyly, looking around the bull pen. He didn't find who we was looking for.

"Hey Tony," Tony looked to find Mcgee staring right at him.

"Oh Mcgee! How I've missed you!" Tony shook his hand. This was definitely unusual. There wasn't anything added on to Mcgee's name for the first time in years, very unlike Tony. Tony walked towards the man he didn't know.

"Now, who would this be?" he said sternly, looking up towards his replacement.

"I'm Richard."

"Richard. Nice to meet you, I'm Anthony Dinozzo." Tony held out his hand for the man to shake it, but he didn't.

Richard knew Ziva was hiding behind him, but he couldn't figure out why. He couldn't figure out why the whole team was acting so weird around this Anthony Dinozzo guy. He didn't seem like anything special. Richard quickly stepped back, thinking that he'd let Zivas presence become noticed. But to his mistake, there was no one behind him anymore.

Tony kept looking around the bullpen, _where was she?_ He didn't know why he wanted to see her, after she'd almost killed him. But, something inside of him was still aching for her. He looked towards her desk, nothing looked like it used to. Maybe she wasn't here anymore, had she found another job too? Or even worse, did she move back to Israel?

Ziva kept running until she could feel her feet anymore. She noticed she was by the locker room, so she went inside. Figuring no one would find her here, or even come looking for her, she sat down on a bench near the showers. All of her emotions were tied up inside of her and she'd never thought she'd see the cause of them again until he walked through those elevator doors.

_Why the hell did he go to New York? Why the hell did he leave her? Since when did he want to be a director of NCIS?_ Too many thoughts were floating through her head as she sat on the bench, hearing her heart beat loudly. She started to sob, just seeing his face reminded her of so much. Of how happy she was with him, or even just being near him before they were a couple. He made her whole world, something he'd never get the chance to do again because they were over with. All because her anger got the best of her and she tried to kill him. Ziva had never forgave herself for that moment, even though she knew it was an accident. He was the love of her life and that was never going to change. But maybe, if he had moved on in New York, then she could too. Or at least, play it up that she had moved on. It then clicked in her head as she sat there silently crying. The only way to make him believe she moved on, was to bond with her new partner, Richard.

She wiped the few tears falling down her face and went to get up when she heard someone speak,

"Did you think no one would find you in here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva looked up to find Richard staring at her. Not exactly who she wanted to find her.

"Richard… I need some time alone please," her voice sounded angry, but that's what happened whenever Richard walked into a room. He was just that annoying and stuck up to make her want to kill him with paperclips.

"You ran away to sit in a locker room and cry…obviously, there's something not right when that guy walked into the bullpen," He sat down next to her.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Obviously not Richard, which is why I want to be alone!" she moved over on the bench more.

"Why can't you tell me? I'm your partner! You're suppose to trust me!" Richard looked at her, trying to see what she was thinking.

"HA! That's what he said," she chuckled to herself. If she wanted her plan to go the right way, she had to be nice to Richard. This would apply a lot of effort though, considering she was always such a bitch to the guy.

"Who?" Richard looked confused.

"Tony, the guy that walked in. He was my partner before you…" she sighed and wiped the tears running down her face.

"Oh. So, this is just about missing your old partner? I get it. It's hard. But new things come along-" Ziva interrupted him, annoyed once again.

"No, you don't get it. I lived with him. We weren't only partners, but a couple. And then something happened and he just left. He didn't tell anyone that he was going or where he was going. He just packed up and left me here. He left his favorite job and everything he had here," her voice cracked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Ohhh…um, I'm sorry?" She could tell Richard didn't know what to say. He was obviously stunned that Tony used to be her boyfriend.

"Stop, it's not your fault. It was just too much to see him after he hasn't talked to any of us in months," she began to get up.

"Do you want me to help you…with anything?" Richard looked concerned and not arrogant, for once she thought to herself.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well, it's obvious you still love him. I can help you get him back, if you want?" he smiled at her. Maybe opening up to him was a good thing.

"You know Richard… I may just need your help." She smiled to him and left the locker room, walking back up to the bullpen. When she arrived back to the bullpen, Gibbs looked at her with a confused look.

"You alright?" He stared at her, with his fatherly look he always gave her.

"Yeah…why?" She lied, and he knew it. She wouldn't of left the bullpen if she was okay.

"I know when you're lying Ziver…..grab your gear! Everyones waiting in the car!" He touched her shoulder, as he moved her to get through. Gibbs was more of a father to her than her own, which is why she couldn't understand why she did what she did to Tony. Grabbing her gear quickly, she headed down to the car and hoped she wouldn't have to be near Tony at all.

They stayed away from each other most of the afternoon at the crime scene. IF anything, they both ignored each other whenever they were close enough to touch. Tony wanted to reach and touch her, he missed the feeling of her. But, he knew that if he did she would maybe go after him again, like before. He was scared shitless. He never thought she'd be the person to hurt him and yet, she almost killed him. If Gibbs had never pulled her off, he wouldn't even be alive right now. Maybe that's the negatives of falling in love with a trained killer.

He was in mid-thought when Gibbs slapped his head. "Still the same old Dinozzo," he muttered as he walked by. "Get to work Tony!"

Ziva had witnessed this whole scene, finding it hilarious. Tony was now a director, but couldn't be any less immature then he already was. She stood there staring at the two men when she felt a hang around her shoulder. In about three seconds she was about to go ninja on whoever it was when she turned around to find Richard. _Why the hell is this fuck touching me?_

"Go along with it…" he whispered in her ear as he put his arm back around her.

_Shit. I don't want him touching me, but if it makes Tony think I've moved on too…then why not!?_ Ziva smiled and decided to act along, "Oh, Richard!" she laughed hysterically as if he had told her the funniest joke she'd ever heard. She knew this would strike a nerve with Tony, who always believed he was the funniest man she'd ever meet in her lifetime.

Tony turned around quickly when he heard her laugh. She was somewhere near him, not too close, but close. He turned around to find that tool's arm around her. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ He could feel the jealousy creeping up on him, even though he knew that things were over. There was always something about every guy that hit on Ziva. All of them seemed to be the douchiest of douchebags and he could never stand it.

"It's working….." Ziva whispered to Richard as he kept telling her the dumbest jokes she's ever heard as she faked laughing.

"Having a good time over there?" Tony chimed in, with a devilish smirk on his face. Ziva could tell by the look on his face that Richard was just added to his death list.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're having a grand time!" she said back, bitchy. If he wanted to play this game, she would be his number one player.

"Well, isn't that cute?" Tony muttered under his breath.

She could hear him mutter something, but she wasn't quite sure what he said. Although, she knew it would be something negative.

"What was that Director Dinozzo?" she looked at him, knowing she struck a nerve with not calling him Tony.

He laughed, almost a hurt laugh and she could hear the pain. She didn't care though, he was the one to leave, not her. "Oh, Officer David. It was nothing," he stared at her for a moment before walking away.

"Ouch. That was harsh for your first conversation." Richard took his arm off of her.

"Tell me about it, that didn't go as planned.' she sighed.

She watched Tony walk around the side of the building in front of them, uncertain of where he was going. The killer, a suspect from New York, was still on the loose. He had killed two people already, including a marine officer and naval base security. This case was going to be harder than they expected, there were no leads at all. Everything that the killer did was untraceable. He was smart, that was for sure.

Ziva heard muffled talking coming from her, walkie talkie.

"Gibbs! Ziva! The suspect! He's here!" Tony's voice was coming through the speakers.

"WHERE ARE YOU DINOZZO?" Gibbs yelled back into the speaker.

Ziva froze. She just watched Tony walk around the side of the building, he had to be over there. Before even thinking, she pressed the talk button , "I've got Dinozzo covered Gibbs!" she went running towards the building, leaving Richard stand there in confusion. So, he followed.

She crept around the side of the building, quietly. Tony must have gone inside the Warehouse, considering there wasn't anyone outside. She heard a gunshot. Quickly ducking, she looked around. Tony wasn't anywhere to be found. Ducking beneath a crate, she listened. Ziva's heart was pounding as she heard the screech of tires coming from outside where she just was. Sprinting, she ran outside of the Warehouse again to see a black Escalade getting away. Pulling the gun out of her belt, she shot at the tires running after the car. One tire popped, but the car continued to get away. Before she knew it, a voice echoed from where the car was coming from, along with a man leaning out the window with a gun.

"ZIVA GET DOWN" Tony's voice shouted. The man leaned out the window firing a loud shot, then again inside the car.

Ziva couldn't breath, the tears were coming out from her eyes again. Tony was in that car.


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell just happened David?" Gibbs yelled running around the corner of the warehouse.

"They have Tony, Gibbs. Black Escalade. I shot out the one tire so, they shouldn't be able to get very far." Ziva gained her breath as a she spoke.

"I want everyone searching around town. We need to find these pricks" Gibbs jogged over to the squad car, the rest following.

Ziva got into the passenger seat of the squad car Gibbs was in. He went speeding off in the direction of where the van went. She looked around every possible street they went by, still no sign of the van. As they came along the strip, they noticed a tire laying in the road.

"They're around here somewhere Zivers…" Gibbs stated, looking around the area they were in.

Looking to the left of them, Ziva caught the black van in the corner of her eye. The van was leaning on one side of the street, doors wide open.

"Right there!" she shouted as Gibbs floored to turn the car. He stopped and they both ran out of the car towards the van with their guns ready to shoot. Approaching the van, they called out to whoever was around that they were NCIS. Getting closer to the van, they began to notice that no one was inside of it, they had taken Tony somewhere else.

"Fuck!" Ziva was frustrated. She started searching through the van for clues, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"There's no registration or anything Boss, " Mcgee called out as he looked through the glove box.

Ziva looked up towards the building near where they were. Noticing an alleyway, she started walking down it.

"David! What are you doing?" Gibbs called out to her from the van.

"I'll be right back!" she yelled out and quietly kept going down the alleyway. As she was walking, she peered around the alleyway to notice a little door at the end. It was attached to a building that use to be an old bank. The door was creeped open a bit. _Gotcha_ she laughed inside of her head. Sometimes criminals could be so stupid with the simplest of things. She approached the door, holding her gun up just in case. As she was about to open it, she felt a hand grab her arm. Throwing her arm back and aiming the gun quickly at the figure behind her, Richard.

"Holy shit!" She yelled out. "Why do you do that?!"  
"Gibbs told me to come get you! What the hell are you doing going into this abandoned place?! That's not safe Ziva!" Richard pleaded.

"I'm a big girl, Gibbs knows that! I'm a trained killer, I don't need someone watching after me!" she yelled quietly just incase there really was someone behind this small door.

"Fine. I'll just go in with you." Richard hushly said.

"Okay?" Ziva was annoyed now. She didn't need any help and certainly not from him.

They turned open the door, opening up to pitch black dark. Ziva grabbed her flashlight as they slowly started to walk through. It was a old, dusty hallway. It must've been a old dungeon for the bank. They reached the end of the hallway, where there were stairs leading up to some light. Putting her flashlight away, Ziva went first as always. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if Richard went first. They'd be in deep shit then. She couldn't even really figure out how he was an agent. He wasn't the greatest person to have as a partner in the world, or maybe it was the fact that she once had the greatest partner and nothing could ever compare.

Slowly creeping up the stairs, she looked around to see if anyone was in sight. No one was. It looked like a teller room, where people would stand in line to talk to tellers. There was a door to the outside, but it was barricaded up. There was caution tape and card board up across all of the windows. Something serious must of happened here for it to close.

There was another door behind a desk, her and Richard started for it. As they entered through the door they climbed another set of stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, they heard a voice yell out.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it nice of some of the Directors little friends to come?" The man had a black ski mask over his face and a gun in hand.

Ziva felt her adrenaline rush significantly. She'd find Tony, she didn't have a question about that. Until she started seeing a group of men, wearing the same black ski masks come out of another room.

"Where's the Director?" She yelled out. "This isn't a game you know? These are federal crimes you're committing."

The man laughed. "You act like he's important to you."

"What if he is?" Ziva stared back at him. She wanted to shoot him right then and there. It's easier said then done though when there isn't an army of men behind the suspect.

"If he's so important, we'll take you to see him" the man laughed again. _Why the fuck did he keep laughing?_

The group of men started coming towards her, Richard stepped in front of her.

"Not so fast, guys. Why do all you of need to take her to see him?" He sarcastically said. _Damnit Richard, you're screwing us over._

The group of men now started coming towards them fast, two of the men grabbing Richard and putting a gun to his head. A few other of the men started towards her and she pointed a gun to them. Of the men holding Richard, went behind her and grabbed onto her arms making her drop the gun she held. Ziva started to kick and wail her arms around, fighting back. The other men that were coming towards her, did so and grabbed her legs and arms so she couldn't hurt anyone. She screeched out, she heard a gunshot and looked over to see Richard lying on the ground. They had shot his arm.

"We'll be found Ziva," Richard cried out looking at her, he felt helpless. He started to crawl towards her when he was shot again by another man. This time he was shot in the leg.

"Get…..off….of ….me!" Ziva screamed out as the men tried to cover her mouth. She kicked one of the men into the chest and he fell backwards onto the ground. The next thing she knew she was being carried into a dark room. She counted the rooms they passed on the floor, for her memory. If she even had a chance at getting away and finding Tony, she knew what route to take out of the building by doing this.

As they entered a room, Ziva couldn't see anything anymore because it was pitch black. She felt them place her on a chair and tie up her arms and legs to it. She knew she was in deep trouble now, she didn't have any of her weapons on her. Hearing the men walk away, she tried to feel out her surroundings. Nothing. Suddenly, a light flicked on and she could see around her.

She was shocked. The first thing she looked at was the chair sitting in front of her, with a man tied to it.

"Damn David, this is familiar for us isn't it?" Her face grew a huge smile as she saw the smirk on the man in front of her.

"It's like we're in Somalia all over again, except now I'm the hostage." he laughed a bit. She returned a laugh. Even in the worst of times, Anthony Dinozzo knew how to make a smile appear on her face and for a minute, she wasn't scared of the outcome of this event because he was right there with her. She had found him.


End file.
